


Sixteen Going On Seventeen

by Random_Quality



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M bc of cursing, M/M, Sort Of, also idk what pov this is, idk what to tag this, this is honestly a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: The thing was, all but two people knew that this was a thing. These two people were so familiar with the thing that when it happened they didn’t even bat an eye as it was happening. An eye-roll kind of reaction, yeah, but not mouth-hitting-the-floor-accompanied-by-sharp-gasp-and-slash-or-quick-intake-of-breath kind of reaction the rest of the theater kids gave.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Sixteen Going On Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site in like 2 years. I started watching the show and I couldn't get this out of my head, along with some other things. I honestly have no idea what this is I just started writing. If there is any mistakes, I'm sorry, I got sick of looking at it. Anyway enjoy!

The thing was, all but two people knew that this was a thing. These two people were so familiar with the thing that when it happened they didn’t even bat an eye as it was happening. An eye-roll kind of reaction, yeah, but not mouth-hitting-the-floor-accompanied-by-sharp-gasp-and-slash-or-quick-intake-of-breath kind of reaction the rest of the theater kids gave. For these two, this thing happened so often now that they almost didn’t remember why the thing that happened was so shocking. 

You’re probably wondering what the aforementioned thing even is. Why is it so shocking? Why only two people? What could elicit such a reaction from our beloved High School Musical: The Musical: The Series protagonists? Well, dear reader, let us start...not really at the beginning, we all know the beginning, but further into the school year when the thing was already a thing and the two people were already familiar with said thing. So just earlier that day. Why didn’t I just say that? Oh, whatever let’s just jump in then.

~~~~~~~~

Rehearsal was pretty much done for the day at Salt Lake High, and the theater kids were milling around helping clean up or with Miss Jenn practicing one-on-one before they left for the weekend. It was a rather uneventful rehearsal, much to the extra’s relief. Nini and Ricky seemed to have figured out where they stand regarding their relationship. Everyone was so glad to be rid of Ricky’s hurt puppy eyes and Nini’s irritation, warranted or not, shit got old after 5 weeks. Nini and EJ were also on speaking terms now, not back together, but speaking, thank God. Another thing people got sick of was EJ’s desperate stares and Nini’s cold rage during that lovely phase of new drama. The extras almost preferred when they were together in their love-struck bubble of bliss with an added dash of hurt Ricky puppy eyes. Almost. 

Nini and Gina were healthy rivals now. Gina no longer plotted to ruin Nini’s life in some border-line evil scheme. They chose to work together and play off each other’s strengths, forming a tentative new friendship. The biggest improvement though was Ricky and EJ’s on-stage chemistry and off-stage relationship. Shortly after EJ and Nini ended things, the boys were called on by Miss Jenn to work separately from the rest of the cast. Why she hadn't done this sooner, she will never know, but it had worked. Flashback time! ~sparkles~

~~~~~~~~

“You boys have more pent up rage than a cat doused in water.” She said. Noone understood the analogy. “And it’s making your scenes together fall apart. At this point, you -Ricky, EJ-,” saying sternly, looking at each boy respectively, “are holding the whole play back and letting your fellow cast members down.”

Neither Ricky or EJ could look her in the eye, knowing that it was true. They both glanced at each other at the same time, causing EJ to growl in annoyance and Ricky to roll his eyes and huff, both thinking about how if the other would just-

“You’re doing it now!” Miss Jenn exclaimed, cutting the boys thought process off. “If you two don’t get a handle on your anger toward each other this play will fail.” She then walked up to the boys and placed one hand on each boy’s shoulder. “Which is why for the next couple of weeks, I have arranged for you both to rehearse your scenes together alone in one of the classrooms down the hall.”

“Miss J-” The boys both spoke at the same time, but were silenced.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Miss Jenn said sternly. “I will not have the sacred bond of brotherly devotion Troy and Chad had for each other, be besmirched by two thickheaded teenagers squabbling over nothing!” With that, she released the two shocked boys and directed then toward the door. “You’re first rehearsal starts now.”

For the first, like, 4 days, Ricky and EJ just sat in the abandoned classroom in complete silence angrily staring at opposite ends of the room. Ricky could only stand the silence and tense atmosphere for so long. though. He might have started this whole theater kid thing off with the wrong intentions, but he had really grown to love the whole process and he was starting to miss going to regular rehearsals.

Ricky glanced over at EJ. Who had his phone out scrolling through -most likely- his Instagram feed, if Ricky had to guess. The burnet muttered incoherently to himself in frustration at what he was about to do and opened his mouth to speak. “Look EJ-”

“Fuck off.” The other boy muttered, not even looking up.

Ricky huffed another frustrated breath and stood up to walk around the desks to look EJ in the face. “What is your problem, dude!” Ricky bit out, throwing his hands in the air.

EJ set his phone down a little too harshly, it clacked loudly against the wooden desk. “You are my problem, Ricky! The moment you came running into that audition room with your guitar and your poor apologies. You. Became. My. Problem.”

Ricky gave a disbelieving laugh. “I am not the reason for any of shit that happens to you.”

“But you are!” EJ yelled, standing suddenly and coming around to face Ricky head-on. “If you hadn’t shown up, I would be playing Troy. If you weren’t around Nini I wouldn’t have-” EJ cut himself off abruptly, stepping slightly away.

“Stolen Nini’s phone?” Ricky finished for him. “Gone through her personal social media? Deleted voice messages from her call history? That was not because of me, EJ. You can’t blame being a shitty person on me.” 

EJ stepped back again, like what Ricky said had hit him physically. “I know!” He said quietly at first. He raised his palms to his eyes and tilted his back. “I know, I know, I know!” He repeated gradually louder, turning completely away from Ricky and letting his hands drop. “Okay? I know. I just- You guys have history and the way she looks at you sometimes. I don’t know. I just-don’t know. I don't know!” 

Ricky rubbed the back of his neck as he watched EJ. The other boy seemed to close in on himself, the more he talked. Ugh, fuck. Maybe he was being too hard on the guy. Okay well, no. EJ stole his girlfriend’s phone in a fit of paranoid jealousy, snooped through her Instagram, and deleted a message from her ex-boyfriend. That was beyond just regular worry, it was possessiveness and Nini had every right to break up with him.

But -Jesus Ricky hated that he was giving EJ a ‘but’ after that statement- he seemed to be struggling with the guilt and shame over it. Ricky can’t fault the guy for wanting to keep things the way they were before. He himself panicked over change, sorta what got him here, so he can't blame EJ for doing something similar.

Ricky decided to step closer to EJ but didn’t reach out to him. “Listen, man, it’s alright,” Ricky said, playing absently with the end of his long sleeves. EJ turned to look at him with confusion painted across his face. “Not what you did, that was fucked.” Ricky clarified quickly. “But what your feeling, that’s okay. It’s okay that you don’t know. I don’t know either, I don’t think anyone really knows anything.” EJ’s face just got progressively more confused.

Ricky let out a breath of irritation at himself, “What I mean is, you’ll be okay. It’s shit now, but you’ll figure it out, and hopefully, it will be less shit... and so will you.”

That pulled a laugh out of the older boy, despite himself. “You’re crap at giving advice, dude.”

Ricky smiled softly, “Well…” He trailed off and shrugged. 

They stood there for a moment chuckling softly at how poorly they were at talking about their feelings before Ricky spoke again once EJ looked more like himself. “Can we call a cease-fire?" Ricky sighed out. "Until, at least, after the play, then we can go right back to hating each other.” He finished with a smirked, extending his hand.

EJ laughed again, and Ricky was beginning to prefer that sound over the angry growl he usually got. “I don’t think I ever really hated you, I just...you know.” He smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Ricky as he took his hand to shake. “But, yeah, cease-fire,”

And that was how Miss Jenn found the boys when she entered the room to tell them rehearsal was over. She left with a proud smile, knowing that the musical was on its way to being perfect in no time.

The boys packed up their stuff, Ricky reaching the door first. He stopped and turned back to EJ, who looked up with a brow raised. “I...never hated you either, EJ.” Ricky said with a soft smile. He left the room before EJ could reply and caught up to Big Red, who was waiting. EJ stared at the closed door for longer then he knew he should have, and decided that he liked Ricky smiling softly at him compared to Ricky scowling angrily at him.

~~~~~~~~

Anyway, we digress. Remember the shocking thing? Yeah, let’s get back to that. Now, flash forward about 5 months, and everything was finally chill between the main four. Which meant the whole group finally got along, and Nini could finally have her dream theater kid group bonding party she secretly always wanted.

~~~~~~~~

“You are all coming to my house!” Nini announced, bursting into the rehearsal room. 

Her friends looked up at her when she entered the room. They were all doing their own thing now since the room was clean and Miss Jenn was helping the other people individually now. Ashlyn sat in one of the pushed away desks to work on some homework and listen to music. She removed one earbud when Nini spoke, “Who’s coming to your house?”

“You are,” Nini said, gesturing to the group of friends.

Carlos looked up from the piano his boyfriend was at and at Nini, "Who's you?"

Nini’s hands fell to her side in exasperation. "All of you." This time she pointed at each person in turn. "Are invited to my house for a cast bonding party." She said, smiling widely. "My mom's are gone for the weekend and said I could have you guys over if I wanted, so...party at my house." She laughed.

"Look at you planning a wild high school party. I know where to get the beer." Gina smirked.

Nini's eyes widened, and she quickly started shaking her head. "No, no, no. I'm not having that kind of party!"

Gina laughed at Nini's panic. "I was kidding, Nini, relax...unless?"

"No," Nini said sternly.

"Jeeze, no fun," Gina said, but she was smiling, giving Nini a wink.

Nini tried to hold back a smiled but failed. "Anyway, this is just going to be us with junk food, sugar, and cliche high school sleepovers games."

"Sounds fun," Ricky said from his place next to EJ. "Is there anything you want us to bring?"

"Actual yes. Bring all the musical movies you guys have. We are forcing you to watch all of them, Ricky Bowen."

Ricky groaned, leaning back into his chair and looking at the ceiling. "Do I have too."

EJ shoved him, causing Ricky to nearly lose his balance on the chair, "Yes you have to, you prick. I've been trying to get you to watch The Sound of Music and I finally have my chance."

"I still think its weird people just burst into song, being in a musical myself won't change that," Ricky said, shoveling EJ back.

"Anyway!" Nini said pointedly before the two boys could get into it. "Is everyone in?"

“Free pizza, drinks, and good company? Hell yeah, I'm in.” Kortney said, slinging an arm around her best friend.

There was a collective agreement from the other theater kids as well. Nini could feel her excitement rising. "Awesome! What's everyone's pizza order?"

~~~~~~~~

We are finally getting closer to when the thing happened. Yes, it happened at Nini's get together, but not how you are probably thinking. It wasn't because of any of those cliche high school games. This isn't that type of story. I might have one of those later, but not this time.

~~~~~~~~

Everyone gathered in Nini’s kitchen, they just finished The Sound of Music and were waiting on Nini to get back with the pizza. “So Ricky,” Gina said, sipping from her soda, “what’s the verdict?”

Ricky looked up from his phone and put it in his pocket, “Besides it being, like, 50 years old?” That got him an eye roll from EJ next to him. “It was good, not sure I completely understood the ending, but at least some of the songs made sense for the moment.” 

“I second not quite understanding the ending,” Big Red said.

“What was there not to understand?” Carlos asked. “Nazi’s were in power. What more reason do you need to leave the country?”

“Well yeah, point, but was it because they hated the Nazis or because he was Jewish?” Ricky asked.

“Because he hated the Nazis,” Nini said, entering with the pizza’s, “When they sang Edelweiss during the concert it was him saying goodbye to the Austria he knew and loved.”

“That’s really sad actually,” EJ commented.

“They lived in Austria?” Ricky exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at Ricky’s shocked face. When they all finally calmed down, they all dug into they’re chosen pizza. They didn’t bother with trying to find seats, all deciding to crowd around the island counter Nini put the pizza’s on.“Okay, what’s everyone’s favorite song from the movie? Choose wisely! You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite song.” Carlos said. “Mine’s probably I Have Confidence.”

“That’s a good pick for you,” Ashlyn said. “I always find myself humming Edelweiss so that one is probably my favorite.”

“The Lonely Goat Herder is mine!” Seb said, dumbing his hip with Carlos. “Not so lonely now, though.” Carlos smiled up at him, lacing their fingers together. 

“Do-Re-Mi for me,” EJ said around a mouth full of food, causing Ashlyn to roll her eyes at her cousin’s bad manners and Ricky to smile fondly. “That song practically taught me to sing.”

“That explains a lot actually,” Ricky said, earning himself a mouth full of EJ’s pizza. Ricky tried not to choke on it through his laughter.

“You walked into that one,” Nini smirked as EJ huffed in annoyance. She couldn't help but be glad that her, Ricky, and EJ where finally at a point they could joke around like this. “Mines Climb Ev’ry Mountain.” 

“That’s no surprise,” Gina said.

“What do you mean?” Nini questioned. 

“That's a very belt-y song. You like to belt.” Gina replied simply.

“Ahmen.” Kortney agreed.

“Fair point.” Nini chuckled.

“Sixteen Going On Seventeen.” Kortney said, “I’m a sucker for a good love song.”

“Do-Re-Mi is also my favorite,” Gina said, nodding at EJ. The senior raised his cup of soda to her and took a drink, she mimicked the action.

“I liked Maria.” Big Red said, looking at his pizza. He only looked up when no one said anything. “What? It was catchy!”

Ricky shook his head at his friend but he was smiling. “What about you, Ricky?” Nini asked.

“Huh?” Ricky said, looking at her with his wide eyes.

“Which song was your favorite, dumbass?” Nini teased.

“Oh right! My Favorite Things was my fav. It was one of the only songs that made sense for the character to be signing.” It also hit a little too close to how he coped with his home life, but they didn't need to know that. He looked over at EJ, who was already looking at him and knew where the other boy’s mind was going and gave Ricky a reassuring smile. 

The corner of Ricky’s mouth twitches in a small smile, before forming into a wide smirk. “Sixteen Going On Seventeen was a very close second though,” Ricky said, leaning more of his weight on his right leg, bringing his body closer to the older boy’s.

EJ set down his soda, looking at Ricky with a raised eyebrow and a sultry smile. “Is it now? You find it relatable?” The older boy’s hand slid down Ricky’s back and rested on his waist, pulling Ricky closer.

“Maybe a little,” Ricky said, biting the corner of his lip, tilting his head and leaning in toward EJ.

“‘Maybe a little.’” EJ mocked, leaning in as well, “You’re a little shit.”

~~~~~~~~

And then it happened. The thing. The thing that has been happening for about 4 months and only two people were even fully aware. Everyone stood or sat in varying states of shocked silence as the scene unfolded in front of them. In hindsight, they all would face-palm at themselves for not noticing the signs of the thing before this exact moment. This is not important though, because the five people that didn’t think this was even possible are losing their minds silently. But you’re probably mad at me for interrupting the moment, so let’s get back to it.

~~~~~~~~

Ricky smiled when EJ’s lips met his own. He really really like the other boy currently kissing him. His lips were always soft and tasted of fresh mint. Ricky hummed happily moving his lips with EJ’s, turning his body to fully press himself to EJ’s chest and wrap his arms around the older boy’s neck so he could weave his fingers into the back of EJ’s styled hair. EJ nipped playfully at his lips, causing Ricky to smile again, but Ricky wasn’t going to let EJ have all the fun. 

The curly-haired boy caught EJ’s lower lips between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, then let go and slid his tongue between them. Ej’s hand on Ricky’s waist tightened slightly and he used it to signal he wanted Ricky to back up. Ricky did, but not too far, arms still around EJ’s neck and smirked at EJ’s slightly glazed eyes.

“Like I said, a little shit.” The older boys said, moving one hand to push some hair away from Ricky’s face.

Ricky couldn’t resist pecking EJ’s slightly swollen lips, “Yeah, we have all the fun though.”

“What,” said Carlos, voice cracking in the middle of the word and startling the other two boys wrapped around each other, “just happened.”

~~~~~~~~

Now you all know what the thing was. Still haven’t answered who the two people were, but you probably have an idea of who they are. We will get to that in the next part. So yes the thing was a kiss. A kiss between once mortal enemies, then friends, and now it seems lovers. See why it would be a little shocking for the people that weren’t already used to it? Those two people used to it were just as startled as Ricky and EJ when Carlos spoke. How all four of them forgot to tell the rest of the group that Ricky and EJ not only worked out their differences and became friends, but also took it one step further and became boyfriends, is beyond me.

~~~~~~~~

Ricky and EJ looked at Carlos and then back at each other. “Oh fuck,” EJ whispered to Ricky, who nodded his head in agreement. He slowly unwrapped his arms around EJ and pushed gently at his chest to get some distance back between them.

“Wait,” Ashlyn said, eyes flicking to Carlos and then back to EJ, “You didn’t tell Carlos?”

“Um,” EJ put eloquently, giving Ricky a panicked look.

“Well,” Ricky said for him, “We kinda...forgot...to tell everyone?” Ricky asked more than answered Ashlyn. 

“Forgot everyone?” She asked incredulously.

“Red knows, but, uh, yeah.” Ricky couldn’t bring himself to look at anyone but Ashlyn. It wasn’t that they were afraid of everyone’s reaction, they’d legitimately had forgotten to tell everyone. EJ had told Ashlyn the moment he realized his feelings for Ricky had changed and the same for Ricky with Big Red, but telling everyone else was more difficult. 

Both had thought the timing was awful. Nini was still beyond mad at EJ and Ricky, Ricky had several moments with Gina and hadn’t been sure what they meant, Seb and Carlos just got together, rehearsal got crazy, and so on. Then, things got better, and they hadn't know how to broach the subject in a way that didn't sound like they were rebounding or getting back at Nini. That was literally the last thing they wanted everyone thinking. 

Ricky and EJ had taken things so slowly. Look, they knew they had fucked up so badly in their last relationships and they did not want that to happen with this one. It took them two months into their relationship to even share their first kiss. And during those two months, they kept it a secret from Ashlyn and Big Red. When things started getting more and more serious, they discussed telling everyone else, deciding not to because of the timing and wait for when they felt it was the best, but they wouldn't hide how they feel. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and they kinda forgot.

"Wait, wait!" Gina said, coming out of her shock first, "When did that happen?"

"About four months ago." EJ answered. He couldn't help but send Ricky a soft smile at that. Ricky reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Four months?!" Nini gasped. That was longer than her and EJ had been together, but also she hadn't noticed any of this in four months.

"Wow, you guys hid it so well." Seb said in awe.

Ricky immediately started shaking his head, "We never hid anything. We didn't want what we were forming together to be a secret." He looked over at EJ when he said the next part, "It was too important."

This caused EJ to blush. Ricky said it so passionately and it made EJ's chest hurt with how much he cared for the other boy, "Yeah," he whispered back, then cleared his throat and turned to the rest of the group, "Yeah. We felt at first that the timing wasn't the greatest so we held off, but I guess," here EJ paused to rub at his neck, "things got so comfortable we just forgot that what was between us wasn't, not normal, but unexpected, I guess is a better word."

"But you guys never...I mean, just now..with the kissing. That's never happened at school!" Nini said, still slightly disbelieving.

"Oh yes they do," this time Big Red spoke. "I've had them making out in front of my locker several times." He finished, side eyeing both boys with annoyance. Ricky just smirked cheekily at his friend.

"And we are all in different grades or different classes. The only time we are truly around each other is rehearsal." Ashlyn pointed out. 

The conversation lulled into silence as everyone processed what had happened. Ricky's grip on EJ's hand tightened, causing EJ to wince and looked down at it. He looked up at the curly-haired boy and brought their hands up and kissed the back of Ricky's. 

Ricky let out a shaky breath and relaxed. "Guys?" He asked.

Carlos was the first to speak, "Well this is...awesome! We need to go on a double date, it would be so much fun." He said with excitement. Seb nodded along enthusiastically beside him.

"You guys make a cute couple." Kortney said, smiling. Ricky returned it.

Gina looked between the two for a long moment, "How the fuck did I not see this?" 

Ricky laughed, "Apparently we are very good at hiding in plain sight."

Gina laughed as well, "I guess. I'm happy for you two. You've definitely had to go through some bumps to get here, but you seem very happy."

"We are." EJ said.

Then they both looked at Nini. She was staring at her empty plate. "Nini?" Ricky asked, voice cracking slightly with his emotion.

Nini looked up sharply, eyes widening when she looked at the boys. "Oh my god, no guys. I'm so happy for you guys." She reassured the two boys, realizing that her silence could be taken as bad. "I'm just trying to process that both my ex-boyfriends are now boyfriends." She laughed.

Ricky and EJ's shoulders both dropped in relief as the group started to laugh at how strange that sounded. EJ looked over at Ricky, who's eyes shined brightly with happiness and he couldn't believe at one time he wanted to take that away. They all have come so far in such a short time. Ricky caught EJ staring at him and raised a question brow. EJ smiled and shook his head, signaling nothing was wrong, but lend over to kiss his cheek.

"Oh no, another sickenly sweet couple?!" Gina said, "Can I go back to being an obviously idiot to Ricky and EJ's relationship so I don't die of diabetes?"

"Oh that's not even the worst of it." Ashlyn snorted.

"Wait 'til you walk in on them getting busy on your bed." Big Red said, side eying the two boys.

Everyone burst into laughter as the two under scrutiny blushed deeply. The group went back to eating and joking around, once they finished everyone went back to the living room to watch the next musical. EJ sat down before Ricky and Ricky realized how much weight was lifted off him. He went over and sat next to his boyfriend, putting an arm around his shoulders as pulling EJ into his side. Nini put in the next movie and the theater kids settled in. Ricky looked around, feeling more at home than he has felt in a long time. Perhaps not telling the group about their relationship had affected them more than they had realized. 

EJ shifted halfway through the movie to look up at the curly-haired boy. Ricky didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss the offered lips. EJ hummed quietly, "You okay?" He asked quietly into the kiss.

Ricky nodded, "More than okay."

"Yeah, me too." EJ said, kissing Ricky once again, before laying his head on Ricky's shoulder to resume the movie.

~~~~~~~~

There you have it folks, the thing and the two people that knew about it. The thing being Ricky and EJ being boyfriends and the two people being Big Red and Ashlyn. It honestly took way too long to get to this point, but it also took way too long for Ricky and EJ to tell all their friends, so I guess that makes it okay. Now it's smooth sailing form here on out. Well, until Nini figures out her feelings for someone unexpected, but that is another story for another time.


End file.
